Talk:Crowfeather
Concerns *Preferably more detail for Power of Three history sections Done! RiverstarLeader Of StormClan 22:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *The Fourth Apprentice section could be expanded. I think that's about as expanded as it's going to get. 03:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *Needs citation for Feathertail being his mate in members section. *Needs a loner image. Leafpool has one, and they left the clans together He does have one, it just isn't approved yet. Wait a few days. 20:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) *All sections should be checked for grammer, spelling and overall clarity Erin Hunter Chat - Nightcloud I've removed the part about him "slightly loving Nightcloud in a difficult way." I read that line from the said chat myself; but I just don't think it necessary to include in his article. That was said once; however it has been comfirmed multiple times that Crowfeather only took Nightcloud as a mate to prove his loyalty, and that he doesn't love her at all. One example is Cats of the Clans. Feel free to protest against this, I'm just voicing my opinion :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']]It sailed through the east, just as bright as a torch... 04:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) 06:30, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Definetly. I read that in COTC as well. I have the book right next to me. I hope I speak for most users when I agree with you.--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 00:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I think it might be worth including that line. Him loving her in a difficult way and having taken her as a mate for his reputation are not conflicting facts. Isn't it possible that he initially took her for his reputation, but grew more comfortable with her slowly? But of course he could never fully love her due to his... past. So I don't see why that line can't be included since it came from Vicky herself. [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 13:34, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I think that Nightcloud liked him before, but never told him, and when he was looking for a chance to prove his loyalty, Nightcloud stepped up, which helped him. Jayfeatherslover55 03:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Jayfeatherslover55 Parenthood Does anybody know who Crowfeather's father is? No, the Erins have never confirmed it. 02:18, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but there's an Erin Hunter chat coming up! Couldn't somebody find out then? Someone could ask but, the Erins might not answer, saying that they are not sure. When is the next Erin Hunter Chat?? 17:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) August 14th, but I doubt we'll get an answer. Vicky said in an earlier one that she doesn't know who his father is. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 19:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Which one?? And maybe we could make a suggestion. I meant what Goldenpaw said, it is just one of those things that will go unknown. Where is the next Erin Hunter Chat, which website? 20:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Wands and worlds, I think. Thanks for the help - Im into the whole family tree stuff, so I was just wondering. (all preceding unsigned comments by Hawkflight (not a member)) Okay, Thanks! Hawkflight, you should create an account, it sounds like you know a lot of stuff about warriors and I think you could be a big help. I think you should create an account. 00:18, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I've actually been considering getting an account for a while now - you'll be the first to know when I get one! :-) Crowfeather's father has been revealed to be Deadfoot in Erin Hunter chat 7. Check the chat page on the wikia to check! P.S. We should add that really soon! -- 23:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) It said he was '''possibly' his father.They didn't conform it.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 23:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) but his mother has not been reveled If it hasn't been confirmed then it should not be added to the article. Also, his mother has been revealed to be Ashfoot. 00:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) What about putting something along the lines of "In an Erin Hunter chat, it has been thought that Crowfeather's father is Deadfoot, but this has not been confirmed." It doesn't say that it's true, nor does it say it's a fan-started rumor. Don't bite my head off for it, as it's just an idea! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 00:04, November 8, 2010 (UTC) We have that on Poppydawn's page, do we not? Go ahead and add it in, Hollyfeather, with a citation. 00:09, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Consider it done! Thanks, Oblivion! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 00:14, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure which book or whatever, but I recall Lionblaze saying something about Ashfoot being Crowfeather's mother and realizing he had a lot of kin in WindClan. Maybe it was Sunrise??? ---Firestar112 Loner On Leafpool's talk page there was a discussion about whether to list her as a loner or not. It was decided that she should be listed as a loner. so Crowfeather should too. I am going to add it. 18:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) They should not be listed as loners because they went back to their Clans and became warriors Cowsrock1 14:45, November 27, 2010 (UTC)ΩCowsrock1ΩCowsrock1 14:45, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but they still were loners for a while.★ⓇⓐⒾⓝⓌⓗⒾⓢⓅⓔⓇ★ 15:09, November 27, 2010 (UTC) For a small part of Twilight, though. But yeah, there should be a loner image.Phoenixfeather13--StarClan's Agent 01:21, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Um.. there is a loner image. 01:24, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Crowfeather, Leafpool, and Nightcloud In the transcript for the Erin Hunter Chat #3, Cherith says Crowfeather loves Nightcloud, but it's Leafpool that'll always be special to him. Should that be in the Trivia? 21:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Anonymous warrior Yes um i just want to say that um, why did Crowfeather and Nightcloud have a kit? He has never truly loved her, and it has said that Breezepelt tried very hard as a apprentice to please his father but Crowfeather was like oblivious to how good Breezepelt was. Thus leading to Breezepelt to being in the dark forest. Can somebody plz ask on the next chat why they had kits. I mean i get it to prove his loyalty and all but still, can someone also ask on the next chat if Nightcloud really loves Crowfeather like Crowfeather loves Leafpool. 02:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Yes Nightcloud does love Crowfeather, which is why she is always so jealous when it comes to Leafpool. Nightcloud probably has a feeling that Crowfeather might still love Leafpool (which he does). - Romance Girl 2:42, May 7, 2011 Feathertail ﻿Should she be listed as a mate? Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| L i v i n g w i t h o n l y m y t h o u g h t s.]] 03:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC)﻿ I can see obvious sense in that, but I don't think so. Since he was an apprentice then and apprentices aren't allowed to have mates and since no one ever acknowledged that they were mates, but I'm open to different views. ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 04:24, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I think she should be listed as a mate! even if he was an apperentice, he choose his warrior name for her! Spottedstar42 02:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) But it wasn't official, so it still shouldn't be added. 02:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I think she should be listed as a mate because even though he was a apprentice at the time don't you think that they would have chose each other as mates if she lived? Also she loved him in return doesn't that say anything about them being mates? 02:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Crowfeather was also mentioned with green eyes in Eclipse. .Skystar. 20:26, March 29, 2011 (UTC) They were never officially mates. Besides, C.F was an apprentice at the time and part of me thinks apprentice-mates shouldn't be listed. Skyflight, can't sign because am too young for an account But he was almost a warrior! he left when he was about to get his warrior name so it's not his fault he was an apprentice. If he and feathertail had kits what do you think they would have named the? I think Mountainkit, Forestkit, and Pebblekit. Ur thoughts? 02:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle